Spies!
Spies! is the seventh episode of Adventures in Bikini Gulch, in this episode: Gary is revealed to be a spy for Dead Eye Characters * SpongeBuck SquarePants * Pecos Patrick Star * Nudibranch (Debut) * Gary The Snail * Dead Eye Plankton Transcript Narrator: Last time in Adventures in Bikini Gulch, SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick destroy the so-called "clarinet". SpongeBuck's pineapple SpongeBuck: (pours a box of snail food on Gary's dish) ♩Oh! It's time for Gary to eat! Not too big, small, sour or sweet! Meow meow meow meow meow! Time for Gary to-♩Wow! The dish is empty SpongeBuck: Wow! Gary, you are one hungry snail! (laughs) Gary: Meow (Gary goes off-screen) (Gary opens his shell to reveal a walkie-talkie) Gary: Meow meow meow Dead Eye in jail, holding the other walkie-talkie and a snail dictionary Dead Eye: (to himself) Hmm..."Meow meow meow" means "Hey Plankton, what do you want me to do?" Dead Eye: Alright I want you to... (Montage of Gary doing bad things to SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick) The pineapple again SpongeBuck: Gary! I don't know why you rolled me over by a train, fed me to a nudibranch, and even ripped up my Krusty-Kantina work hat! But I don't care because you sir, are grounded! Gary: (mad growls) (Gary scratches and beats up SpongeBuck) SpongeBuck: (backing up) Good snail...good snail... (Gary leaps to SpongeBuck and beats him up again with him screaming) SpongeBuck: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! PATRIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gary carrying SpongeBuck to Patrick's rock, mining it Pecos Patrick: (annoyed) Hey! There was a time when people knocked! (Gary leaps over to Pecos Patrick beating him and SpongeBuck up) Pecos Patrick: Cousin! Cousin! What are you doing and why are you doing it? (Gary draws graffiti on Patrick's rock which says "I can't help it! Dead Eye told me to do it!") SpongeBuck: (gasp) Gary! You should never listen to Dead Eye! Time card: Flashback Dead Eye: Hey you filthy beast! You will do as I say or I will whip you outta town! Gary: (afraid, accepting meows) Time card: End of flashback SpongeBuck: Oh! Well Gary, we will talk to Dead Eye and send him ou- Walkie-talkie: Hey gross-little foot smeller! I want you to throw those bottom-feeders into a trench! Or else...(whipping sound) Gary: (afraid meows), (growls) SpongeBuck: Uh oh! SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick near a trench with Gary behind them SpongeBuck: (sad) Well pal, it was nice knowing you...(crying) So long! Pecos Patrick: (cries) (Gary is about to push them but then...) Time card: Another flasback SpongeBuck: (when he got Gary and took him home) Oh Gary! I am gonna love you so much I will love you forever! (hugs Gary) Time card: End of another flashback Gary: (crying meows) (Dead Eye is right beside him) Dead Eye: Hey slimy slug! Aren't you gonna throw them down that trench? (Gary looks at Dead Eye angrily) Dead Eye: Mommy (Dead Eye is thrown down the trench, you can hear him screaming) (splatting sound) Dead Eye: (yelling) MY LEG! Category:Adventures in Bikini Gulch Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:2017 Category:TheJasbre202